The Pure Ones
by Inevitable Endings
Summary: Generations have passed since the four clans have fallen apart, but their descendants live on in SnowClan. For generations they have been the target of a malicious group known as 'The Pure Ones.' In the wake of a death of a beloved queen, a lone apprentice decides to take the fate of the clan into her own paws.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Salutations! I'm Inevitable Endings, beginner on this website. I've read many a fanfiction on here before, and decided to post my own. I'm sure I'll enjoy reading much hate mail and middle school-ish comments. It'll be great fun! This story is what I like to call and Inspiration Motivator. I have no plot set out; instead, I think up a very broad, very basic idea, and build off of it as I write. At this moment, I have no idea how this story will end. When I write this way, it helps to expand my creativity. I will read any ideas my readers have for me, but there is no guarantee that I will use them. Please review my story; I would love to answer any questions you may have.

Disclaimer: This story is merely my own based off of the Warriors series by the group known as Erin Hunter. Any similarities in my story to theirs, or to other fanfictions, is purely coincidental and not intended in any way.

The Pure Ones:

All was serene throughout the forest. Birds chirped softly, calling to one another. A slight breeze rustled the trees, swaying their branches back and forth. The beach was calmer than normal, with waves lazily lapping at the distant shore. It almost seemed too calm. Just off the shore of the beach lived a group of cats. They were unlike any other. Fast, fierce, satanic monsters. Or so it always seemed.

Of course, any cat who wasn't part of the group would think such things. Rumors spread quickly, though most weren't true. The beastly cats supposedly ate the bones of their elders and threw weak kits into the ocean. To think any cat would truly do such a thing! They weren't angels by any means, but they were far from demons.

On this particularly calm day, a tangled, black-pelted tom sat in wait, his emerald eyes peeking out from behind a bush. He watched for any sign of movement from his target. This was his test. If he passed this, he'd be a hero! All he had to do was wait for her. She'd been described to him perfectly- a beautiful golden she cat. Her ears were larger than most and her legs were long and slender. She was slim, but not too skinny. In fact, her stomach was just beginning to show signs of the kits that grew in her belly. Her tail was very fluffy in comparison to the rest of her body. She wasn't particular muscular. Her eyes were multicolored- one green and the other blue. And the black tom would be the one to rid the forest of one more of the Tainted Ones. One less threat to those he loved.

In the midst of his thoughts, the tom failed to notice a darker she cat emerge from a hole in the wall. 'One of their dens.' He mused. Why would any cat want to live in dirt like that? His gaze flickered to the side as yet another cat came from the entrance. One by one the clan slowly began to wake up. With a glance toward the sky, the black feline determined that it was barely past Sun-Up. For a moment, a strike of fear coursed through his body. He had to be back at camp by Sun-High or he'd fail!

His target! There she was! The she cat he was after had just exited a different den, farther up the steep slope of the cliff. She called out to a few cats below and chatted quietly. The tom strained his ears to her, picking up a few phrases. "I can't believe... he said that to...what was her... no!" It was typical she cat gossip, no doubt.

The tom flicked his tail anxiously. How could he draw her out without the whole clan trying to skin him alive? Looking back to her, it appeared he didn't need to. The golden she cat was striding toward the path leading to the top of the cliff.

Without hesitation, the tom took off, staying in the undergrowth but never letting her out of his sight. She was making this all too easy for him. He prayed to his ancestors that Quill was watching him now; there was no way he could miss this!

Once the golden she cat reached the top of the cliff, she flopped over with a soft thud, licking her plump belly. The tom crept forward, leaving the safety of the forest until he was exposed. Whether it was by sheer luck or the she cat was really that foolish- she didn't notice him. Not until he stepped on a dry leaf by mistake. He head whipped up, bright fur instantly bristling. "Who-" He cut her off as he pounced forward, pressing a paw against her throat. "Say a word and I'll slit it." he hissed softly, eyes staring into hers. The queen glared back defiantly but said nothing. Had she not been carrying kits, she would not have hesitated to teach this rogue a lesson.

Without warning, she twisted to the side, pushing the tom off of her with a mighty kick to the stomach. "Intruder!" She yowled, alerting the camp below. The black tom let out an angry growl, lunging forward until both were dangerously close to the edge of the cliff. "You'll regret that." He spat, tail lashing. "I would have spared you a quick death, but such treachery deserves no mercy. Goodbye, little she cat." With that, he pushed her forward toward the edge of the cliff.

The she cat let out a shriek as she desperately tried to cling to the sides. Below, the cries of her clanmates could be heard, trying to reach her as soon as possible. The black tom wasted no time in jumping forward, swiping his claws across her paws. He watched her fall, and time seemed to slow down. Her body twisted by instinct, though landing on her paws wouldn't help the she cat. The queen landed with a dull thud, legs and neck twisted at unimaginable angles.

Just as the first warrior reached the top of the cliff, the black tom took off, following his own scent trail back through the forest. "Goldensky!" He heard a distant wail. Mission complete. The black tom glanced back, but no one was following him. He slowed, sides heaving, allowing his lungs to catch up.

"Leo." The black tom spun around, eyes wide. "Did I pass, Quill?" He asked hopefully, chest swelling up with pride. The older warrior, a massive gray tom, cracked a smile. "You did well, Leo. Tonight, you become a true Fighter. The Pure Ones are lucky to have you. Let's go before those monsters try to attack us."

"Goldensky!" A white tom wailed, bending his head over the fallen she cat. Sootpaw watched in silence, a mixture of horror and anger displayed upon her face. What kind of monster would do such a horrible thing? The beloved queen was dead! Her poor kits! Her poor, poor unborn kits. Sootpaw almost cried out with Snagglepelt, Goldensky's mate. They'd lost more than three cats in one moon.

Her head turned to the side as Ashpaw approached sitting beside his sister with more of an outraged expression on his features. His tail lashed side to side, claws digging into the ground. "I'm going to destroy whoever did this." He vowed, a slight growl to his voice.

Sootpaw didn't have it in her to tell her friend how foolish his words were. This wasn't the first death this moon, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. 'Oh StarClan help us.'


	2. Chapter 1

"Leo!" A deep voice boomed from ahead. Said tom pricked his ears, straining his neck to see the massive black commander, Braiser, walking from the dock they called home. There were many rats scuffling about providing prey, as well as numerous boxes and bags stacked up to create sheltered dens from weather. The group had learned how to hide and make dens out of the half-bridge that ended in the water, as well as the alley just beside it.

The tom glanced to the side, setting his icy gaze on Quill. "Well?" Quill dipped his head respectfully before speaking, lowering his head just slightly in a submissive posture. "Leo successful knocked Goldensky from the cliff. We are closer to ridding the forest of the Tainted Ones." His eyes gleamed at the thought. Soon there would be a world where there group could rest easy for once, without the threat of their kits being harmed.

The Tainted Ones were far too dangerous to simply allow them roam the forests. Their ancestors were the ones responsible for multitudes of deaths in their group. Though no one was alive from such horrid times, the stories had been passed on, along with the hate, the resentment, toward the Tainted Ones. Only the Pure Ones could rule the forest and ocean. They were the rightful owners of the territory!

"Leo will become a Fighter tonight, then." Braiser gave a brief nod. For a moment, a flicker of pride flashed in his eyes. Leo puffed out his chest proudly. The comparison between father and son was startling; while their fur color was different, albeit slightly, both had the same build- broad shoulders, strong muscles, large ears.

Leo turned to Quill, dipping his head. "I couldn't have asked for a better mentor. Really! You've been a great teacher, Quill, and I'll always respect you for that." The young tom dipped his head and bounded over to a dark gray tabby.

"Declan! I did it! I'm going to be a fighter!" Leo purred, tail curling. His fellow Trainee sighed, jealousy flashing in his eyes. "Good for you, Leo. I wish I was going to be a fighter. Now I'll be the only Trainee!" The younger tom let out another sigh, sending a glare to Leo.

Not one to be brought down on such a joyous day, Leo flicked his tail over Declan's ear. "Ah, c'mon! You're not much younger than me- you'll be a Fighter within the next moon I bet! Plus, Quail is almost four moons old."

"But Quail is almost six moons younger than me!" Declan complained, rolling his eyes at the mere thought of befriending the kit who still played with moss balls. "I'll just have to work extra hard and-" He was cut off as his own mentor, Brass, bounded over. His amber eyes raked over the two toms scornfully. "If you're done with your little talk, I was thinking we could go practice hunting, Declan. But seeing as you're too busy..." Despite it being night, it wasn't uncommon for The Pure Ones to practice their training during after dark. After all, that's when they carried out most of their attacks.

"No! No! I want to! Really! Please, Brass? Please?" Declan begged, eyes widening at his words. Though Brass had a tough exterior, it was well-known that he tolerated Declan more than he let on. If anyone ever said such a thing, they'd lose part of their ear.

As mentor and trainee padded away, Leo glanced around with a sigh. Ceremonies weren't held until moonhigh, so he still had a short while to meander about. Just as he was about to move, a soft mew sounded behind him. "Hey Leo." The tom spun around to see who was speaking to him. To his displeasure, it was Rose. The she cat was just barely a moon older than him and was the most recent one to become a Fighter.

"Hi Rose." Leo forced himself not to groan or mutter. Rose was nice enough, she was just... bossy, a know-it-all, and evidently in love with him, much to his annoyance. "I heard you were becoming a Fighter tonight. Congratulations." Her eyes seemed to shine in the dim light of the moon and her normally white pelt seemed to glow. She was a truly beautiful she cat- any tom would be lucky to have her. Except Leo.

"I could help you make your nest later. It could be by mine. After all, Flash just left so there's room by me." Rose invited with a slight purr to her voice. Flash was a well-respected tom. Great fighter, great hunter, but he was old. As custom dictates, when a tom or she cat can no longer fight or provide for the group, they must leave. Most turned into kitty-pets or wasted their last days as loners. Elders were strictly prohibited, lest you were once a Commander.

"Oh, uh, that's alright Rose. Wolf already offered to help me." Leo ducked his head in embarrassment, hoping she didn't catch on to his white lie. A glimmer of jealousy appeared in her eyes and her fur bristled just slightly. "Fine. I'll see you later." The white she cat stalked off, muttering under her breath. Something about 'stupid wolves!'

Leo spun around and darted over to Wolf, poking her with a paw. She looked up, eyes narrowed. "What?" She was actually younger than Rose, but had been made a Fighter earlier due to her mastery of skills. "I, uh, told Rose you were helping me make a nest and she may or may not be watching me to know if I lied. Help me?" He pricked his ears hopefully, staring at her intently.

Wolf rolled on her back, paws curled by her chest. "Rose goin' at you again? Quite the she cat magnet, Leo!" Her voice held no hint of teasing, but such was how Wolf talked. Leo could tell her words were not true, though he wished they were.

"Are you going to help me or not?"

-

"As decreed by our ancestors, each and every Tainted cat is to be put down!" Braiser's voice rang around the alley as he was perched upon a particularly high stack of rubbish. "Once a Trainee has successfully completed the task of taking one down, they earn the right to be a Fighter. Leo, come forward." Leo rose to his paws from his spot between Declan and Wolf and padded forward, head and tail high in confidence.

"Your mission was to take down the Tainted Goldensky. Quill has reported such a task was completed. With the powers bestowed upon me by our ancestors, I give you the rank of Fighter!" Braiser's eyes shone as he touched his nose to Leo's, then stepped back as the Pure Ones cheered. His mate, Leo's mother, was seated just below him, equally as happy.

Of course Rose had to be the first one to congratulate him as the meeting dispersed. "I knew you'd make a wonderful Fighter!" She purred, flicking her tail on his shoulder.

"Uh, yeah. Me too. Sorry, I've got to go." Leo dipped his head and hurried off to Declan and Wolf, eyes wide. "First of all, what in the name of the stars does that she cat see in me? What is there to see in me?"

Wolf and Declan shared an amused glance then looked back to him. "Oh, you're a very handsome tom, Leo!" Wolf purred, rubbing against him. "Just not to me." She jumped back, letting out a soft laugh. "Trust me, Leo. I've no clue what she sees in you! Welcome to the life of a Fighter, though. I'm sure you'll come to regret it."


	3. Chapter 2

Sootpaw let out an irritated growl as Vixentail called, reporting they were to go with Cloudpelt and Ashpaw on the dawn patrol. Sitting up, she glanced to her fellow apprentice and best friend, curious as to how he was able to get up with so much enthusiasm. "Morning!" He purred, hastily grooming his fur. With a brief glare, Sootpaw stalked out of the den. To her surprise, a drop of water splashed on her head and she recoiled in shock. Letting out an irritated hiss, Sootpaw glanced up at the gray sky as it spat down on the clan. It seemed she was just as reluctant as the sun to come out.

"It's just water." An amused meow sounded behind the gray apprentice. Sootpaw spun around to see her mentor watching with an amused expression. "Yeah, well, I don't like it!" Sootpaw snapped back, flopping down on her side to flatten the tufts of fur sticking up on her pelt at awkward angles.

"Someone's grumpy." Vixentail trotted over, flicking her tail over her apprentice's ear. "Come on, Sootpaw. It's the same with you every day. Why can't you just take a little bit f time to see the good in the day?" The speckled she cat sighed, taking a seat with her tail curled around her paws.

Sootpaw said nothing, just let out a slight grunt of response. 'Why can't you just keep your nose in your own business?' She thought with a feeling of great annoyance toward Vixentail.

"Leave her be, Vixentail." Cloudpelt's deep meow sounded off to the side, signaling his approach. The lighter pawsteps of Ashpaw could be heard behind him. "Words go in one ear and out the other." With a growl, Sootpaw jumped to her paws, eyes blazing. "Shut up!" She snarled, glaring at the pale gray tom.

Before he could give her a cuff over the ears, Vixentail stepped between the two, glancing at both in turn. "That's quite enough." Her voice, though still calm and quiet, was strained. It probably wasn't easy being stuck with an apprentice who was a constant pessimist.

Sootpaw was grateful for Vixentail, truthfully. The she cat had put up with her day after day, and rarely scolded her. She certainly was more patient than most cats in the clan, which was probably why she ended up with Sootpaw.

Cloudpelt flattened his ears, glaring at Sootpaw. "I suggest you teach your apprentice to watch her tongue." He mewed dryly, flicking on ear forward.

"And I suggest you let me teach my apprentice my way." Vixentail met his gaze, raising her head defiantly. Though Cloudpelt was a senior warrior, it was hard to argue with Vixentail. She may not be strong with her words, but the looks she could give a cat could send shudders down their spines. "Now are we going to stand around in the rain or actually go on the patrol?"

The four cats fell into step, the silence growing more awkward by the second. Cloudpelt took the lead with Vixentail just behind. Ashpaw and Sootpaw padded beside each other, though neither spoke much. Ashpaw was alright. Sure, he was a little energetic and not as mature as he should be, but he didn't bother Sootpaw or ask smouse-brained questions. The tom accepted her attitude and accommodated himself around her.

The patrol turned out to be just as boring as Sootpaw thought it would be. The prey was hiding and there were no signs of rogues or the Pure Ones lurking about. The Pure Ones: cowards, liars, murders, traitors. To sum them up, pure evil. Sootpaw despised them. They were, after all, the cause of all of her misery. It had only been two moons, but the incident was rubbed raw in her mind every day.

The day had started out beautifully, with the sun shining and birds singing. Sootpaw's mother, Waveheart, had decided she and Sootpaw needed time to bond. Back then, in the Good Days, Sootpaw was actually quite pleasant to be around. Even the elders didn't mind her from time to time.

Mother and daughter set off on a short walk, planning to head farther down the beach in hopes of catching a seagull. They had not been aware that one of the Pure Ones was stalking them. His name was unknown to the clan, as most were. Braiser was the name everyone knew and feared. The tom that orchestrated all schemes.

To keep things from getting too grotesque, a small ginger tom attacked Waveheart, knowing Sootpaw was too inexperienced to do anything except run back for help. By the time help arrived, it was too late. The scene was horrifying, much too horrifying to think about. Fur was scattered everywhere, claws were torn out, and there were massive cuts down Waveheart's sides. That wasn't even the beginning. Sootpaw had never been so scared in her life. The only cat she loved in life had been murdered in cold blood. What had she done that was so bad? Was being born with two different colored eyes so terrible as to be named as 'tainted?'

Not realizing her thoughts had strayed, Sootpaw looked up in surprise as the patrol stopped. "Wha-" Cloudpelt slapped his tail over the mouth, glaring at the apprentice. Sootpaw glared back, resisting the urge to bite him. Instead, she spat out his fur, and turned to Vixentail curiously. The she cat raised her tail for silence and crouched down, creeping through the foliage of the pine forest.

Now she understood. Sootpaw could barely catch the foreign scent. Luckily, not one of the Pure Ones, but a loner. Craning her neck to see above the bushes, she could just make out the snowy white pelt of a small cat- barely older than a kit. With a hiss, Vixentail jumped forward, sending the young cat fleeing for it's life.

-

Nothing else of importance had happened, much to the dismay of both apprentices. When they reached camp, the two were allowed a little while to rest and eat. Ashpaw grabbed a sparrow for himself, and a plump mouse for Sootpaw. The two sat in silence as they ate and watched the clan around them. Shypaw, being the pushover she was, had volunteered to help the elders. Boulderpaw was attempting to hang out with the senior warriors. One look from Flickerfang sent the tom to the other side of the clearing to eat by himself.

Snorting, Sootpaw turned to Ashpaw. "I can't wait until we're warriors." She muttered. "No more being told what to do, when to do it, and how to do it, I'm so sick of everyone acting like they're better just because they're older. We all know Yewberry's one of the biggest mouse-brains in the clan!"

"Quiet!" Ashpaw looked around, eyes wide, and made sure no one overheard. "That's what I'm talking about!" Sootpaw continued with a huff. "I want to be able to say whatever I want. Why can't I? Everyone is entitled to their own opinions, right? Well, I have mine and I couldn't care less if the clan knew." She was sick of it- all of it. The bossy warriors, the annoying apprentices, elders demanding new moss every five seconds, queens boasting at how precious their kits were; It was sickening!

"Ashpaw." The she cat lowered her voice, turning to meet the startled gaze of her friend. "I want to leave SnowClan."


	4. Chapter 3

So far, the life of a Fighter had been good to Leo. Three days in and he hadn't managed to become a complete screw up. He did feel that many were judging him more harshly than normal. He was, after all, the only kit of Braiser, the feared and powerful leader. Naturally, the group would look up to him to be just like his father.

He wasn't.

Leo was his own cat- much nicer, more compassionate, and definitely more friendly. He liked socializing! Braiser just cooped himself up in his den until there came time to take out another of the Tainted cats or hold a ceremony. Father and son did share the same hatred toward those foul beasts. The Tainted Ones were the cruelest, vilest creatures that roamed the land. They deserved to be killed with no mercy for what they'd done in the past. They were a threat to the kits and future of the Pure Ones!

Pricking his ears, the black tom narrowed his eyes as Declan sauntered over, and flopped over beside him. "I've heard rumors that your parents want to send out a patrol to take out as many of SnowClan as possible without having to fight." He murmured, eyes wide in a mixture of excitement and surprise.

Leo flicked an ear back, shifting into a sitting position. "Where'd you hear that from?" He couldn't help but feel interested in this mission- if he was lucky, he'd be selected. Normally the newest fighters weren't chosen for special missions, but being the Commander's son certainly had its privileges.

"Berry told me!" Declan replied, glancing to the Guard.

"And you believe Berry? That tom has never been able to get his facts straight! I'm surprised he ever made it to the rank of Guard. He has berries for brains." Leo snorted, his tail lashing once to the side.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see." Declan muttered, his mood toned down by Leo's disbelief. The two sat in silence, awkwardly exchanging light conversation.

"So, I noticed you and Blue have been getting alone quite well." Leo purred, casting a side-glance to his friend. "And Red, and Patches. Can't you just settle for one? Leave one for me!"

If only cats could blush. Declan ducked down, glaring at Leo. "Shut up! Someone'll hear you!" His gaze flickered around, but no one seemed to paying the two any mind. "And so what? I like Blue- she's nice. As for Red and Patches, er, I haven't been trying to get along with them. I mean, as friends I have! But nothing more. Honest!"

Leo let out a soft laugh, shaking his head slightly. "Whatever you say..."

-

To the surprise of both toms, Declan turned out to be correct. Braiser came out of his den, Violet at his side. The meeting was short and to the point- three cats were to stalk one of the patrols of SnowClan, attack, and kill as many as they can, regardless of whether or not they were a tainted one. If they fight back, retreat immediately. There were to be no injuries sustained by the three chosen for the mission.

Leo waited eagerly for the cats on the patrol to be announced. He was going to be on it- he knew it. His mother kept glancing at him with a worried expression. She didn't want him to go. It was an honor, though. Especially to be chosen for such a special task.

"Brass, Lily, and Leo will leave at sundown." Braiser returned once again to his den, leaving the group to mutter among themselves about the task set before them.

"Don't get yourself killed." Leo turned his head to the side as Wolf approached, flopping down beside him. He could practically feel the jealousy radiating off of her, but said nothing about it.

"Yeah, well, it isn't exactly at the top of the list of goals I have set for myself." Leo mused. Like those weak clan cats could even lay a claw on him!

For possibly the first time, Leo sensed worry coming from Wolf. She was concerned about him? She had those feelings? Perhaps he was wrong, but... no. He was wrong. Wolf didn't worry about anyone except herself.

Just as Leo opened his mouth to speak, Wolf rose to her paws and turned to him. "I mean it, mouse-brain. Don't do anything stupid." The speckled she cat trotted off briskly without waiting for a response, leaving Leo alone again.

-

Sundown couldn't come soon enough, but after hunting, talking, sleeping, and pacing, the time finally arrived for the trio to set out. Lily led the patrol, with Brass and Leo trailing behind. She may come off as soft, but everyone knew better than to get on her bad side. Some thought she could be more cruel than Braiser.

The Upwalker dens were quiet as usual at this time of day. Few of their rolling dens were on the paths, luckily. They had no problem reaching the forest without being spotted. A small, yapping brown dog had attempted to chase them, but was bound to a tree. Upwalkers sure had a strange method of containing the dogs.

The forest was just as quiet. A few owls hooted every now and again, and some kind of prey scurried among the undergrowth. They had to hurry, or they'd miss the patrol. After studying the habits of the clan, the Pure Ones had figured out when they sent out patrols. One at dawn, one a little after sunhigh, and one well after the sun went down.

Leo struggled to keep his paws quiet, what with his larger body , especially compare to his two companions. Brass was muscular, but very thin and light, while Lily was just small. Leo took after his father and had been built for strength, not speed, or in this case, silence.

Leo nearly ran into the back of Lily as she stopped abruptly, raising her tail for silence. He strained his ears to pick up any noise, but heard nothing out of the usual. Had Lily just been hearing things?

It seemed so to both Leo and Brass, but she'd managed to pick up something. With the flick of her tail, Lily hurried forward, shoulders and head low, tail snaked out so as not to brush along the ferns and bushes. The two toms copied her stance, still unsure of what she was tracking.

As they grew closer to their target, Leo could pick up the faint scent of SnowClan cats. How had she managed to pick up their scent all the way back there? That didn't matter know- they found their target. All they had to do was wait for the right time.

Many times Leo wanted to stand and stretch his legs, if only for a few seconds, but he didn't dare to risk blowing their cover. Lily was as still as a tree, eyes trained on the area before them. It was as if she knew exactly where the patrol would appear. Soon, the clumsy pawsteps of the patrol sounded and three cats stepped out. Two gray she cats and an orange tabby with multicolored eyes. Lily nodded slightly toward the bigger she cat, indicating she would be attacking that one. Brass had his eyes set on the tom, leaving the smaller she cat for Leo to take out. This would be too easy.

Without making a noise, Lily slunk forward until she was practically right behind the patrol. Were they so horrible at tracking that they didn't notice a cat directly behind them? As Lily lunged for her target, Brass and Leo darted forward to aid their companion.

Leo lunged for the small gray she cat. She certainly couldn't be more than four seasons old. That was no fun! Where was the challenge? "You!" She hissed, eyes flashing in the dim light of the moon. "You killed Goldensky!" The slightest hint of a wail entered her voice.

Leo flattened his ears, swiping his claws along her belly. The she cat was smaller and faster than him, and was able to scramble out of his grasp with a twist of her body. She wasted no time in leaping on him, digging her claws into his back. Leo refused to let out any indication that he was in pain and rolled over, crushing her under his weight. The two scrambled about clumsily, paying no attention to their surroundings.

Leo jumped up, sides heaving with the effort to catch his breath. The she cat's eyes were emotionless, yet held an untamed fury at the tom who had killed her clanmate. Letting out a ferocious yowl, she jumped forward, bowling the larger tom on his side and planting a paw on his throat. "Murderer!" She hissed, ears pinned flat against her head. "I should show you the same mercy you showed Goldensky!"

To his astonishment, the she cat stepped back, releasing her grip on the tom. "Lucky for you, I'm not like your kind. I don't murder cats in cold blood."

Leo stared dumbfounded. She was going to let him go? Just like that? He could hear Lily yowl as a sign of retreat and his two fellow Fighters were being pursued by the warriors.

"Go! Get out of here!" The young she cat snarled, taking a threatening step forward. Leo stepped back, paw landing in a patch of mud. He spun around and began to flee, only to realize he'd run straight into the river. When did they even get that close to it? How had he managed to just run into it?

He had no time to answer such questions, as the flowing water jerked him around in an attempt to pull him under. Panic surged through his chest as he tried to stay up, flailing his paws around uselessly. "Help!" He wailed, hoping either Brass or Lily could hear him. "Help me!"


	5. Chapter 4

Sootpaw let out an irritated hiss as Vixentail informed her they were going on the evening patrol with Flameclaw. "But we went on dawn patrol this morning!" She protested, desperately trying to dissuade her mentor's decision.

"You had all day to rest, Sootpaw. A good warrior needs to be-"

"ready for anything. I know!" Sootpaw huffed. "You say that every day!"

"Maybe one of these times it'll stick in your head, then." Vixentail sighed. "Be ready by sundown." With that, the speckled she cat padded off, leaving Sootpaw alone. With another irritated hiss, Sootpaw glanced around the clearing. Dawn patrol *and* evening patrol? Was she supposed to have tireless energy? That was mouse-brained!

After her conversation earlier with Ashpaw, the two had been avoiding one another. When she revealed she wanted to leave SnowClan, Ashpaw got all defensive and, for quite possibly the first time, called Sootpaw feather-brained. As if! *He* was the feather-brained one for thinking she'd want to stay! What did SnowClan offer her? Constant torment from some of the warriors, daily chores, attacks from The Pure Ones? Great...

Grabbing what remained of a seagull from the fresh kill pile, Sootpaw settled off to the side of the camp near the bank of the ocean to eat. As her eyes fixated on the back of Cloudpelt's head, she found herself digging her claws into the bird and plucking out the feathers, a snarl forming on her lips. She despised that tom. What had she ever done to him to deserve his disrespect, anyway? From what she could recall- nothing.

With a glance down at the seagull, Sootpaw lost what remained of her appetite at the sight of the torn up prey. She did feel a little guilty about running good prey, but no one saw.

~~~~~

"Are you ready?" Vixentail asked, glancing to her apprentice. Sootpaw merely nodded, stifling a yawn. Flameclaw was waiting by the trail leading to the top of the cliff, so the two hurried to join him.

"Let's go." He meowed, turning and leading the way out of camp and toward the border. SnowClan had quite the large territory. Far bigger than they needed, but it symbolized their power. Sootpaw thought it a bit silly to have so much territory when they only used about three-fourths of it.

The forest was oddly quiet. Even the birds weren't chirping quiet as much as she had expected. Every now and then the light breeze would rustle a few fronds and ferns. There were no odd scents or sounds coming from anywhere, adding on to the suspicion of Sootpaw. She almost opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it, figuring one of the two warriors- or both- would just scold her for speaking out of turn.

Flameclaw seemed to notice the quiet to, as his ears flicked back and forth almost constantly. Vixentail seemed oblivious, scenting the air for any signs of rogues or prey.

Prey. Sootpaw nearly smacked herself for not eating that bird now. Her stomach would begin to rumble any second and embarrassment was the last thing she wanted right now. Maybe she could find a small vole to snack on... 'Stop thinking about food!' The apprentice lashed her tail to the side, disrupting a bramble bush. Flameclaw bristled and spun around, then relaxed when he saw it was only Sootpaw. She flattened her ears, prepared for a snarky comment, but received none.

Flameclaw merely glanced to her, giving a brief nod. "Be sure to watch out." He warned, though there was no anger in his voice. The three continued, finally reaching the border. Still, nothing seemed out of place. Except...

"Do you smell that?" Sootpaw piped up, eyes narrowed. "I-I think it's a loner." Vixentail and Flameclaw shared a glance before scenting the air. "I don't smell anything." Vixentail murmured, Flameclaw agreeing.

"I know I smell something!" Sootpaw insisted. How did they miss it? There was definitely another cat out there somewhere. Were they that blind? Well, not blind. Were they that bad at scenting?

"We don't smell anything, Sootpaw. Maybe you just got some scents mixed up. Are you sure it isn't just a squirrel?" Vixentail said softly, tail flicking back and forth.

"I know the difference between a cat and a squirrel." Sootpaw growled, glaring at her mentor.

"I know, I just thou-" Sootpaw cut off Vixentail with an angry hiss. "Why don't you ever believe me? Last week I was right about scenting that stupid vole and now you don't believe me when it comes to a loner possibly plotting to murder all of us? I'll prove it myself!"

"Sootpaw, get back here!" That was the first time she'd ever heard Vixentail actually get angry. Turning around, her tail instantly dropped the ground as the she cat padded over, eyes glaring down. "That's quite enough of your silly games. I expect better from you from now on, got it? No more complaining, no more whining, and no more grumpiness. I've done everything I can to be patient and help you, but you refuse to accept my help! If this if how you're going to act, then you can ask Thornstar for a new mentor!"

Sootpaw's eyes widened as Vixentail turned and stalked off. Even Flameclaw seemed surprised by her little outburst. The ginger warrior turned and padded after the fellow warrior, leaving Sootpaw to trail behind.

Vixentail never spoke to her like that. Never! Not even when she was in her worst mood! Her tail dragged along in the ground, legs shaking slightly. Did Vixentail hate having her as an apprentice? Certainly Vixentail wasn't even capable of 'hate'! She was too nice!

'Maybe I should apologize...' Sootpaw thought grudgingly. Apologizing wasn't exactly her thing, but she never thought about how Vixentail felt to have her as an apprentice. She was, to put it bluntly, horrible! Just as she opened her mouth to say she was sorry, a bundle of fur slammed into Vixentail, knocking the she cat over. Flameclaw and Sootpaw rushed forward, but both were intercepted by their own attackers. Sootpaw found herself staring up into the emerald eyes of a massive black tom, his claws digging into her shoulders.

"You!" She snarled, recognizing the tom who had been spotted at camp only days ago. "You killed Goldensky!" The apprentice winced as his thorn-sharp claws grazed her belly. Instinct told her to jump up, but instead, she rolled to the side, tripping the tom. He fell down on top of her, but she was able to scramble up and spin around to face him. Sootpaw lunged for the black brute, digging her claws into his back and clamping her jaws down on his ear.

The two cats writhed around, each trying to get a hold on the other. The angry yowl of Vixentail and snarls from Flameclaw let her know that both were still putting up their own fights, which was good and bad. Finally, Sootpaw managed to gain the upper-paw and rammed her head into the male's shoulders, knocking him on his paws. With her claws placed on the delicate skin on his throat, she lowered her head, eyes staring into his. "Murderer!" The hiss was oddly quiet, but held all the rage at the tom who had killed her clanmate. "I should show you the same mercy you showed Goldensky!"

How she longed to pierce the skin, watch his eyes glaze over as she did to Goldensky. Watch the life slowly drain away until he was gone. She almost did, her grip tightening just slightly. Vixentail's words rang in her head. 'A true warrior doesn't have to kill to win.' She wasn't a murderer- not like the tom who belonged to The Pure Ones.

Sootpaw released her grip on the tom but continued staring daggers at him. "Lucky for you, I'm not like your kind. I don't murder cats on cold blood." He stared at her with the most mouse-brained expression she'd seen. Was he just going to stand there? Thank her or attack her again?

Behind her, a yowl rose and the companions of this feather-brained tom began to retreat, the SnowClan warriors giving chase. "Go! Get out of here!" Sootpaw snarled, raising her paw as a warning, claws glinting. He turned and ran blindly forward, completely oblivious to the river. When did they ever get that close to it?

The tom plummeted into the water, thrashing his paws in an attempt to stay afloat. "Help! Help me!" Sootpaw darted to the edge of the river. Should she help him? He did just attack and try to kill her, but what would Vixentail say if she let him die? She owed her mentor this- for putting up with her.

With a groan, the gray apprentice flung herself into the water, churning her paws to maneuver herself toward the slowly-drowning tom. It wasn't uncommon for SnowClan cats to learn to swim, though they rarely used such abilities.

Once Sootpaw was close enough,s he reached out a paw to snag his pelt and drag him closer. She made sure to use her claws, just as a reminder that she had won the fight. His eyes were fixated on her, still holding the dumbfounded expression. Sootpaw didn't blame him- the cat he tried to murder, saving his life!

With great reluctance, Sootpaw dragged the tom out of the river and flung him down on the bank, shaking her fur out. Great. Now she would smell like fish for the rest of the moon! The tom sputtered up water, taking great gasps to take in air. "You... you just..." He choked out, shivering.

"Saved your sorry tail? Yes. Your welcome. Don't expect it to happen again, crow-food." Sootpaw hissed, glaring at him.

"But... why?" The tom sat up as he managed to catch his breath, still a little shaken up. "Leo!" A distant yowl sounded, indicating his two group-mates were calling for him. The tom- apparently called Leo- looked at Sootpaw. "I need to speak to you about this." he insisted. "I'm returning tomorrow night, when the moon is at it's highest point. I want to ask you some questions." Without waiting for a response, he turned and fled, following the sound of the other two.

Why should she come here? So he could bring more cats to kill her? Yeah, right! Sootpaw may not be the smartest, but she was no fool! Flameclaw and Vixentail burst through the undergrowth, staring at her wide-eyed. "Thank StarClan you're okay!" Vixentail breath, pulling Sootpaw against her protectively.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine!" Sootpaw scrambled back but was unable to release herself from Vixentail's grip. It occurred to the young she cat how much the her mentor truly cared about her apprentice. "I'm alright." Sootpaw replied, softer this time. "Stupid tom just pushed me in the river." She didn't want them to know he saved her life. Maybe Vixentail would think it the right thing to do, but Flameclaw- definitely not. After all, he was probably the targeted cat as he had the multicolored eyes. With another sigh, Sootpaw allowed Vixentail to curl around her, closing her eyes. "I'm alright."


End file.
